Wait and See
by NeonNavy
Summary: First Fanfic. Starts out as a Zanya fic, but when Zane comes to Degrassi to be closer to his girlfriend, what happens when he sees her best friend? Ziley. Read & Review. Made by Rane


**Hey Guys it's NeonNavy... this is Rane and it's my first story on . I know it starts with Zane loving Anya, but you'll see what happens. **

Zane looked at the picture on his bedside table. It was a picture of him and his girlfriend, Anya. They had been together for almost three months now. Zane knew that he loved Anya, but he didn't know if it was as a friend or as a girlfriend. He sighed. He probably just hadn't met the right girl yet. Zane stood up and faced his mirror. He picked up a hairbrush and began the long process of brushing his hair. After about 5 minutes, it took on its usual appearance: Gelled, but soft looking black spikes, which rose like peaks of onyx above his Asian features, and one strand hovering right above his chocolate brown eyes.

"Zane!" called his mom from downstairs. "I'm leaving for the airport now! Goodbye!"

"Okay, Mom," shouted Zane. He sighed again. This was his mom's fifth business trip this year, and it was only May. At first his was happy for her, when she said she got a new job, because it meant they could pay off all the bills and move out of their ratty apartment, but now they hardly had any time to talk to each other, or even about Zane transferring to Degrassi, Anya's school. He looked at his watch. It was 7:30, which meant that he had 15 minutes to eat his food and start the trek across the small neighbourhood to Degrassi. As he walked down the wooden staircase, he observed his new house. Having only moved in three days ago, they had only the bare minimum. In his room, small, cheap bookshelves bordered a mahogany wooden desk, which had been his one splurge. His bed, beside his mirror, was wooden again, low to the ground, and furnished with pastel green pillows and covers. Zane found it calming to be close to the floor, it just made him feel safe. Lastly, there was his wardrobe. He took great pride in his wardrobe: his style was casual, but he was adept in the art of creating outfits with a low budget. And stuffed in the corner of that closet, was Zane's most possession: his dance gear. As he ate breakfast, hastily shovelling a piece of toast into his mouth, he regarded the pictured that stood, alone, on the table. Him and his mom, smiling happily as they pointed to the hawk that was perched mere feet away from them. He sighed, and his fingers brushed the image of his mom's cheek. He checked his watch again, grunted, gathered his things and headed out the door. Another bonus of moving houses was that it was only a ten minute walk to Degrassi, as opposed to a twenty minute car ride. Zane was deep in thought about the pros and cons of this when he heard Anya calling his name. Wow. He had no idea that he was already at the school.

"Zane!" she shrieked joyfully. "You have no idea how happy I am that you're at Degrassi now!" She barrelled into him and he spun her around.

"Me too," replied Zane. He hoped it sounded as enthusiastic as her. He loved the girl, but he didn't need to be with her 24/7.

X X X

Riley lurched forward, dizzy. Headrush. He steadied himself by reaching out a muscled arm and pressing it against the cream coloured walls of his room, as he waited for the throb to quiet. As soon as his eyes could focus again, he checked his watch. 7:30, which meant that his dad would be downstairs fixing breakfast.

"Ri?" shouted his dad. Riley wandered down the hallway towards his dad's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Eggs and bacon on the counter! Get a move on!"

"Coming!" Riley hollered down the teak stairs of his house. As he stepped back, he took the time to look at the perfectly decorated hallway and front room, a usual MO for him. He couldn't believe that his mom and dad had built this house, but that's what you get for having architects for parents. He took a deep breath and stepped back inside his bedroom. Of course, HE was the one who furnished this part of his home, which meant that there were numerous football posters, trophies, and car magazines littered around, as well as a dark brown desk, complete with drawers and covered in schoolwork, a chair, and sturdy bookcases filled to the tops with books. The carpet was navy blue. Just from looking at Riley, you wouldn't think of him as a reader, but it was true. Tall, broad shouldered and muscular, with a crop of curly light brown hair and piercing blue eyes, he looked exactly as you might imagine the star quarterback of Degrassi's football team. And he had a secret passion. Reading. Whether it was romance or mystery, Riley loved to read. He even had a special padded chair, soft and round, in which he could curl up and engulf himself in the powers of literature. But shhhh…. Don't tell anyone. He did have a rep to keep up on. Degrassi's very own gay and macho football player, Riley Stavros. He pulled a short sleeved hunter green t-shirt over his head, slipped into a pair of light-wash jeans and yawned.

"RILEY!" Riley sighed.

"I'm COM-ing!"

He shuffled through the door and loped down the stairs. His father was making breakfast today, and it consisted of scrambled eggs, and sausages. Yum. Riley wolfed down his breakfast (he had practice afterschool and needed to keep his energy up).

"!" he threw over his shoulder as he walked out the door. His father shouted his reply, and chuckled to himself. There was no one in the world who appreciated their son as much as he did.

As Riley approached the steps of Degrassi, he saw Anya run up to a tall, Asian teen, and give him a hug. One of those assaults-slash-spinning-hugs, that leave you breathless. He was so glad that Anya had a boyfriend, since the whole Sav escapade, but if only he could find one for himself. Oh well, he thought, he'd just have to wait and see.

**Hope you liked it! If you want to see more, you have to review! I won't know if you guys enjoyed it unless you give constructive criticism... I'm also open for suggestions.**

**Rane**


End file.
